


Space

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Fraser is in Ray's orbit





	

Fraser was sitting next to Ray on Ray's couch. Ray was watching something on his television, but Fraser was too busy watching Ray. Ray's hair was spiky and golden and he was doubled over laughing.

He always thought that if he was a planet, Ray would be a bright golden sun. Someone that pulled Fraser into his orbit by an otherworldly force and warmed Fraser's frozen heart.

Continued looking at Ray, it would seem that Dief wasn't the only one transfixed by blonds, and Ray turned to look at him. 

'You want something?' Ray asked.

He wanted. Oh yes he wanted. He wanted to feel Ray's lips against his and to run his fingers through Ray's hair.

He was going to say he wanted for nothing, he had never been well versed in talking about his feelings, but decided if Ray (both of them) could be open than so could he.

'May I kiss you?' Fraser asked.

Ray's eyes went wide, almost comically so, and then he dropped his head and smiled sweetly.

'You wanna kiss me?'

Fraser moved close and held Ray's hand. The skin was rough and warm. 'Very much so.'

Ray looked up and his eyes sparkled. Fraser had never noticed before that Ray's blue eyes had green in them.

'Sure.'

Ray moved close and brushed his lips against Fraser's. His lips were rough and chapped and his breath smelled of beer. Any other time, the smell of beer would have made him gag, but now it just reminded him of Ray and he made a happy noise.

He brought up his hand and ran his fingers through Ray hair. The strands were stiff and hard. He couldn't wait to touch Ray's hair when it had no hair products in it.

That would be wonderful.


End file.
